Simplify the following expression: ${10k+6(5k-3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 10k + {6(}\gray{5k-3}{)} $ $ 10k + {30k-18} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {10k + 30k} - 18$ $ {40k} - 18$ The simplified expression is $40k-18$